The Cleaners
The Cleaners are a race of magical neutral beings that were empowered by the Tribunal with the forever task of avoiding the exposure of magic. The Cleaners exist beyond time and space and their sole purpose is to ensure that mortals never become aware of the existence of the magical world, whatever the cost. History Once Wyatt Halliwell had conjured a dragon from the TV, the Cleaners intervened and erased him from existence to undo the chaos he caused. The Charmed Ones has then realized something was wrong and cast a spell to regain their memories, which sent them a day back in time. In order to get Wyatt back, the sisters started exposing magic and forced the Cleaners to return him. The Cleaners then agreed to leave Wyatt in the care of his mother. In Destined Leah's Fall On the porch of the Green's home, Prue Halliwell and Mr. Green are seen talking. Mr. Green wants to keep his memory so when Prue come to him asking to pay for a favor, but asks if it was possible for his wife and daughter to forget, because they were disturbed by the scary woman that came. Prue looks to a spot close to a tree in the garden where the Cleaners are standing. After Mr. Green goes inside, Prue turns and walks to her car. On her way she look back at the Cleaners and nods at them. They nod back at her and Prue smiles while getting in her car, as they wave their hands. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Sparkling: A light-based method of teleportation. * Reality Warping: The ability to alter the fabric of reality, altering it as desired. The Cleaners use this power to erase evidence of the existence of magic or of perceived exposure risks, such as Wyatt. They also used this to alter history and frame Darryl Morris. * Chronokinesis: The ability to manipulate time in any direction. The Cleaners used this to stop time in an alley full of people when the Charmed Ones exposed magic. * Memory Manipulation: The ability to alter and change memories. The Cleaners use this to erase mortal's memories of witnessing magic. * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with one's mind. * Apportation: The ability to teleport objects to another location. * Temporal Stasis: The ability to slow down or completely stop the flow of time. The Cleaners used this power to stop time in an alley full people after Phoebe and Paige exposed magic. * Crushing: The ability to exert force on an object or power and crush it. * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of people or events. The Cleaners use this power to sense magic being exposed. Other Powers * Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. * Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. * Invincibility: The Cleaners cannot be harmed in any way. 6x32.jpg|One of the Cleaners crushing Piper's Molecular Combustion power. 6x03P5.png|One of the Cleaners using his Telekinesis to take Baby Wyatt from Piper's arms. 6x03P9.png|The Cleaners sparkling out of the Manor with Baby Wyatt. Notes and Trivia * The sudden appearance of the Cleaners in season six of Charmed is a subject of much debate and controversy in the fandom. Many fans feel their existence create plot holes surrounding the exposure in earlier episodes, most notably in a season three episode of Charmed: "All Hell Breaks Loose"; however, since past occurrences where magic faced exposure were dealt with by the sisters on their own, it may be that the Cleaners only step in when they know they are needed, allowing the witches and demons to keep the secret themselves most of the time. * As there's no spell to do so, the only way to summon the Cleaners is to purposefully expose magic. * When Prue Halliwell was three years old, she conjured Superman from most likely the TV. Its possible the Cleaners had came but only if Superman escaped the Halliwells and into the mortal world and if magic was exposed. However there is no known information regarding the events that day, except that Prue conjured the superhero. References # The Cleaners - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Neutral Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Characters Category:Groups